From Their Point of View
by TheCrazyBurnedToast
Summary: So these are some random oneshots about the different mobs. I do this when I'm thinking of how to write some other story. Rated T for later gory(maybe) scenes in the future and foul language.
1. Siege in the Village, Testificate's POV

The Oneshots About the Mobs

Chapter 1:The Zombies and the Testificate

* * *

A.N. This is my first fanfic, and...well, no hate pls. This is just a bunch of oneshots about the different mobs. Enjoy. #VillagerNews

* * *

It was a silent and peaceful night in a forest in Minecraft, well, because it had just night and the mobs haven't started spawning...

Let's skip a bit to after they do, shall we?

In a nearby NPC Village, Villager Frank stared outside his window, the zombies haven't started to come. Yet. He slumped against the wall, sighing. The Iron Golems were busy at the other side, guarding everyone else. Frank was the only one who stayed where there was not that much light...pretty stupid of him, right? He took one more peek at the window. Several Spiders were crawling outside, and the Iron Golems were too far away to notice them. Frank wanted to step outside and run to the other side, to the light the safety with everyone else. But he stayed by the window, frozen in place. He took a third peek at the window and finally saw them, the zombies. They came in groups of three or more, he backed up against the wall. His heart pounded wildly against his chest, he felt that the zombies could hear it. He heard their moans and the Iron Golems still didn't come, they should've noticed that he was in danger...

Suddenly something banged on his door, Frank's eyes widened in shock. The zombies found him and they were knocking his door down. He wished he could climb up the ladder, except he had a birth deformity, his arms were joined together. He stared up at the opening in the ceiling, the zombies banged on the door some more. He jumped surprised, 'What now?' he thought to himself. He put his foot on the first step of the ladder, the door made a banging noise. He strained to balance as he put his other foot on the second step, but he fell over. As he fell, the door fell down, and the zombies went into his so-called 'refuge'. The zombies slowly walked towards him, their rotting stench filling his nose. He recoiled from the aroma, and tried to headbutt a zombie, but the zombie merely shook it off and bit him, the others joined it and bit Frank, they continued to until he lay on the ground, dying.

His skin slowly turned green, he started to lose consciousness. Frank weakly lifted his head and looked at the other side, the only safe part. But he saw nothing, only more zombies and iron ingots on the ground.

* * *

A.N. Okay...that was a bit short but I think I did pretty well...Maybe


	2. Slimy Trail to Death

Chapter 2:Slimy trail to death

* * *

In a jungle...

* * *

The green baby slime bounced on the jungle floor, jumping high and jumping low, all just facing in one direction. It had just spawned and was just exploring the area. It saw huge trees everywhere, cocoa plants on the trunks of these trees and a temple. The slime wanted to look inside but it couldn't change its direction. Sheep passed by it giving weird glances and then moving on, pigs took a closer look at it, chickens ran away from it flapping their wings and clucking, cows ignored the mob. The slime explored a bit more until it saw a weird light, coming from a peculiar structure.

* * *

Steve walked back to his tree house in the jungle, holding an iron sword in his right hand. He had just came back from hunting, he killed a bunch of cows and chickens, no pigs and sheep yet. It was getting dark, and he didn't want to face hostile mobs. He also didn't run because he wanted to save his energy when he would be confronted by them. Steve finally saw the light coming from his house, he sprinted towards it. Suddenly he heard a small *splat(?)* sound, Steve turned around and saw a baby slime coming towards him.

* * *

The slime bounced faster and faster towards the unknown thing. It didn't know what it was, but it knew from instinct that it had to kill that thing, the thing gave it a weird glance and walked closer to the slime, it knelt down in front of the slime and gave it a small prod. The slime recoiled from the prod and made a sloshing sound at it, (maybe that was the slime's growl?), it jumped at the thing covering it with a slimy substance it secretes. The thing yelped and fell down, it swatted at the slime. The slime was hit into the trunk of a tree, it made a *splat!(Okay I'm sure it's a splat)* sound, it slid down.

* * *

Steve stood up and wiped the slime off himself. He scowled at the slime, and drew his sword. The slime jumped at him again and this time Steve swiped his sword at it in mid-leap, the slime disintegrated into balls of slime. "Finally, who knew small slimes were also to look out for?" admitted Steve, as he picked up the slime and went back into his house.

* * *

As Steve slept in his bed, in his tree house. A large slime followed by several others in different sizes bounced towards his house, all making the somewhat menacing sloshing sound.


	3. Two Best Buds

Chapter 3: Two Best Buds

* * *

Everyone knows about the Skeleton and the Spider, the Skeleton shoots arrows at you and the Spider chases you. The Skeleton shoots faster when you go closer to it and the Spider can inject you with poison. The Skeleton burns in daylight while the Spider becomes passive during the day. That's what we, the humans, know. But we don't know, that the Spider has a somewhat mutual feeling towards Steve, it just only wants to show the other hostile mobs that it also hated Steve so that it won't be a disgrace. The Skeleton always gets uncomfortable near farms and dogs. The Spider hates meeting with their cousins the Cave Spiders and the Skeleton wishes to not burn during the day. And one more thing that we all know that they could do,

The Spider could let the Skeleton ride it, making it a formidable mob known as the Spider Jockey.

* * *

**Short A.N. is gonna be in the Skeleton's POV, just letting y'all know**

* * *

It had just turned night, I was one of the early spawners. I went under a tree to shield myself from the sunset's rays, I almost burned out there. An early Zombie burned under the sun and all that was left was nothing but a charred body. I shuddered at it, even though they were already dead, they still look...ugh. The sun had fully set, I extended a hand out of the tree. It didn't catch on fire. Good. I walked out of the tree's shade, a passing skeleton gave me a nod which I returned, and it continued walking around. Night was peaceful, most of the time. Only when that human isn't here. I angrily tugged on the string of my bow as I thought of him. He killed my parents and my brother. He used their bones to make fertilizer for his crops, it sickened me. Another time I saw him using their bones as a dog treat. I shot him a warning arrow before he saw me.

I continued exploring the area, enjoying the night before the sun will come up and I won't be lucky to find a shade fast enough. The Creepers and Spiders didn't burn in daylight. I got kinda jealous of that, I wanted to be able to explore the land when it was day, to see how it was like. A nearby Spider saw me and crawled towards me, "Hey!" it said happily. That was my best friend, Spin, he also hated humans because they killed his family. He narrowly escaped with his life, he also had a choice to go underground and stay with his cousins but he said that they were a bit annoying and hyper. "Hi!" I replied. "What happened earlier today?" I asked, as I sat down on the ground cross-legged. I liked listening to his stories, they were always fascinating. "Well," started Spin. "Not much happened earlier..." he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes(I wish I had them), "It doesn't matter, I wanna know." I said. "I saw a human, he was chopping trees and making tools. He used some of the wood he got from the trees and made a house."

"There's a human?" I asked

Spin nodded and continued "He made his way to a cave holding these weird sticks that produce light when he places them down. I followed him stealthily, as we walked to the cave, a pig passed by us and he took out a sword and killed it, all that was left were pork chops." I scowled, humans don't know that pigs could be used as something else, not as a source of food. "I let out an angry hiss, he almost saw me when I turned to hide. But he ignored it, still keeping his sword out and continued walking to the cave, I just stayed back and went away, because I didn't like to stay in caves." I gave Spin a questioning look, "But couldn't you just stick to the ceiling?" I asked. Spin sighed, "I have problems sticking to ceilings and you know that Skull" he said annoyed. I was about to tell him something when I saw a human killing a zombie. Spin turned and saw it as well, I freaked out a little bit and jumped on his back. "What the heck man?!" he snapped. "Aren't you the fastest mob? Run!" I said scared. I hate humans, but I saw the sword he was holding, it was blue. Diamond. And that wasn't good. "We can fight him! I'll dodge, and you shoot at him" said Spin.

* * *

**Spin's POV**

I know I didn't sound scared when I was telling Skull what to do, but inside I was scared. My heart pounded wildly against my chest. I took a deep breath and confronted the human. The human took the dead zombie's flesh and ran towards us, I strafed left and Skull drew his bow. The human charged at us, yelling a battle cry. "Skull!" I yelled, he let the arrow soar in the air and hit the human in the shoulder. The human staggered, a little blood flowed form the wound, Skull fired another one, this time it hit the human in the leg. The human let out a cry of pain, and fell to his knees. Baring my fangs, I slowly crawled towards him. Skull readied an arrow, the human glared at us, his teeth clenched. He struggled to stand up, and Skull fired the arrow which hit him in the chest. The human fell back one more time, this time, dead. I exhaled a breath of relief, the human was dead.

Skull climbed down from my back, panting heavily "That was close" he said, I nodded "But we did it..." I said. I looked to the sky, the moon was almost setting. "Let's get you to a shade," I said, pulling him towards a tree, "Know what?" he asked as we walked closer to the tree. "What?" I asked absentmindedly. "I feel like going to a cave..."

* * *

**Whew, two in one day. This was a long chapter...so far. Anyway review, any tips on writing, that's pretty much it. And thanks for all the views and stuff. XD.  
**

**Steve: Am I always going to be the human?**

**Maybe...**

**Steve: NOOOOO!**


	4. Lonely Flights

**Chapter 4:Lonely Flights**

* * *

**Quick A.N. This is gonna be with two completely different mobs in different area, I'm just letting you all know.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter**

* * *

I hated it in the Nether, it was lonely. All I do is just fly around, shoot fireballs at those weird black rectangles and kill the ones who come out of it. It was boring, I need something else. I hated seeing the usual red, the usual lava, the usual...well, **EVERYTHING!** I angrily fire a fireball at a mountain of Netherrack. It explodes and it hits a bunch of Zombie Pigmen. They all glare at me, they wave their swords at me, curse at me. I glare at them and fire another one. This time, it hit all of them and they died. "Pff..." I said and flew away. This was normal, a lot of Zombie Pigman spawned here.

I was under a stream of lava, it was actually warm and calming. Lava also cleans very well, (note the Percy Jackson reference). I cleaned my tentacles and my face. This was one of my regular bath routines. I hummed a bit...which sounds like a baby...This was the only thing that made living in the Nether bearable. It calmed me all the time. I finished my bath and flew somewhere else. I closed my eyes, and thought of something else, other colors. Instead of red, instead of orange. And I accidentally bumped into something, d*mned ceilings of this hellhole! I immediately readied a fireball as I opened my eyes. But it stopped as I saw another Ghast. She was a lighter white than me, her tentacles longer and more slender. "Who are you?" I asked slowly. She says "I'm a Ghast...just like you". I made my first genuine smile, I finally have a friend. "My name is Gis" I started...

* * *

It was boring in the End, the constant beams fired at me from the Ender Crystals gave me a burst of energy. I was always flying. I needed to. And if I would land, it would be for a very short while. I flew high and far from here, but I always found my way coming back here. The Endermen gave me blocks they would find in the Overworld, expecting praise for bringing back "such rare" objects. I rolled my eyes and did that. And when they're away, I would swat the block away, the only time that I would keep the block was if I had never seen it before, that's when I would truly be amazed and mean my words. The rare blocks are all kept in a secret part in the End.

I flew around lazily, wishing that the Ender Crystals would just stop firing their beams at me. I growled at one as I was about to land, the energy flowed through me and I took off to the sky. My long tail swiped at the obsidian tower, scraping it, leaving a large scratch on the obsidian. Deep inside, I felt that I would soon regret wishing that the Ender Crystals would stop charging me with energy. I looked back to the crowds of the Endermen. They were all busy with their...gathering(?) of the blocks in the Overworld. Several were holding blocks and looked up for me. I immediately looked away, ignoring them. It was boring doing the same thing everyday.

One Enderman stood on top of an obsidian pillar, waving its long black arms, the purple particles floating around it more...frenzied. I flew towards it and hovered near the pillar. "What?" I asked. "Weird things have found the portal!" it said. I growled deep in my throat, the humans have found this place. Okay, I know I want something else and exciting but fighting humans...that's something else. I've fought humans in the past, but they're too dumb to think of a way to kill me. "Get ready for a fight" I ordered. The Enderman nodded and teleported away to tell everyone else.

I flew around the area waiting for the human, or humans to come. Yes, I've fought groups of humans before...and they were easy to beat. I circled around the area where they usually spawned, I know that spot and have never forgotten it. I flexed my talons and my tail swished menacingly. I waited anxiously, I could hear the ticking and the tocking of time as I waited. The Endermen also waited anxiously with me, for once I was dreading this fight.

The human came out of the ground holding a weird tool, out of all these tools I've seen, this one was new. It was blue. The human was also wearing a blue covering on his body. This was unusual...I've seen humans come without anything, come in brown, come in gray and yellow. The one wearing blue was the first one I've seen wearing this material, and using it...I roared at the human. The human saw me and took out a sharp blue stick. The Endermen growled and hissed at him. And without hesitation, we all charged.

Now, I lay dying on the ground, all the Ender Crystals destroyed, bleeding, battered. The human stood over me raising his weapon. I have no strength to get up and try to defend myself. He looks at me, I look back. And I see something in his eyes, remorse. I make a small purr-growl and shut my eyes waiting for the final blow.

_Deep inside, I felt that I would soon regret wishing that the Ender Crystals would stop charging me with their energy._

_How stupid of me._

* * *

**Hey Steve!  
**

**Steve:What do you want?**

**We have a problem!  
**

**Steve:What!?**

**I ran out of ideas to use!**

**Steve:Ok...Anyway Toast needs some ideas, to use for her story. If you have any, put them in the reviews below...and?**

**Thanks y'all I appreciate the helps. XD**


	5. Understanding Between Three

Chapter 5: Understanding Between Three

* * *

I don't mind it in here, I mean, here in these caves. They're nice, peaceful and dark. No one goes here, that's what I thought. At least, before the humans came. I saw them, they came in the mineshaft, my family and I lived in. We saw them kill a bunch of other cave spiders, my dad told us to run and he'll hold them off. That was the last time I saw him. My mom went back to see if he was okay, that was also the last time I saw her. My brother and I lived lived on our own after that, avoiding any humans. My brother and I always moved from one place to another, we passed by so many tunnels, all dark and quiet except for the constant squeaks of bats.

One time, we passed by a tunnel, that wasn't dark, wasn't a cool temperature but was a bit warm. And it had stayed there the longest out of the other places. Using the strange object, as light and as a source of heat. For once we could let our guard down. While we were lounging there, my brother went closer to the object, I told him to stop, but he didn't listen. He was too mesmerized it. He reached out and let it brush up against his leg. It caught on fire, he screamed in pain, he ran around the tunnel. I got really worried because humans might hear us, I yelled for him to be silent but he still screamed in agony. I grabbed him, but let go as I touched him because of the fire, I stood there too stunned to even do something, he burned some more until he died. His screams of pain still haunt me.

* * *

Now I'm all alone, traveling the the tunnels by myself. I was staying in one, large and spacious cavern. It's been like this, stay here for a while and move. Move, move, move, that's all I've been doing. I've moved on, from my family's death. As I lay down on the smooth, cold stone. I heard footsteps, fear instantly filled my gut, what if humans have found me, will I meet the same fate as my family? Will I finally join them?

* * *

Skull and I walked through the different cave systems. We've seen mineshafts, lava, all kinds of ores, it was a bit better than seeing trees and lakes, well, in my opinion. Skull just, shrugged a bit since he grew up in caves. We were walking to another cavern when I suddenly froze. I sensed something, like something or someone was there in this cavern. I whispered to Skull, "Get ready, I sense something here." He nodded and notched an arrow on his bow. We crept quietly to the cavern, bracing ourselves for the ambush.

We finally entered the cavern, nothing there. I breathed a sigh of relief and said to Skull "Whew, noth-" when something tackled me. I looked up to see my attacker, and saw a small, blue spider. Cave spider. I pushed him off of me and tackled him. He hissed and bit me, poison flooded my veins. Everything started spinning all of a sudden which was very nauseating. Skull launched his arrow at us, we moved out of the way.

* * *

I hissed at the two intruders, I bit one of them, letting my poison flow through them. The other one fired an arrow at us, but he missed. I jumped off the first intruder and circled him. He got up and also watched me, "Why are you here?!" I asked menacingly. I didn't even ask or know what they were, all I know, is that they are not friends. They could be with the humans. "Where are the others?!" I asked. "What others?" asked the second intruder. Gosh, how stupid do you think I am?! "You know! The humans idiot!" I spat. The two intruders looked at each other and laughed, d*mn them, I readied myself for a leap, "We aren't even humans!" gasped the first one. I looked at them closely, true enough, one of them looked like me, except bigger and brownish. The other one was made out of bones and held a bow. "Then what are you?!" I asked slowly. Okay, here's a secret, I've never seen any other kind of mob except for Cave Spiders and Bats. My somewhat clone laughs a bit more "I'm Spin, a Spider" The one made out of bones says in between gasps of laughter "A-and I-I'm hahaha, Skull a Skeleton". I remain speechless, they both stop laughing and ask me "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Chase" I squeak

"Come again?" asks Skull, leaning closer. "I can't hear that much..." he admits.

Spin starts laughing again "Oh Notch, you're killing me Skull, you don't have ears!"

"I...chase" I mumble

"What?"

"Chase..."

"What do you chase? Bats?" jokes Spin.

I start shaking in rage "MY NAME IS CHASE FOR NOTCH'S SAKE!" I bellow at them. They recoil from my outburst, I turn away "I-I'm sorry, it's just...ugh" I say. Spin sits next to me and says "Hey, it's not your fault it's mine." Skull also sits next to me, "No it's not, it's mine." he says.

"It's mine"

"No, mine"

"Alright, I get it, it's all OUR faults!" I joke. We start laughing again, and we stop for a bit. A long silence settles between the three of us, until I decided to break it by saying "So...what, I mean, why are you here?" Skull shoots a bat "Spin and I were exploring the area, until we came across you." he answers. "Why did you think we were with the humans? Have you not seen any other mobs?" asks Spin. I shake my head, "I've only seen...Cave Spiders." And that was pretty much it, I see the dead bat on the ground, "and Bats..." I hang my head in shame, they think I'm an idiot, not knowing any other mobs aside from those two, plus a Spider and a Skeleton. "Do you have a family, or know anyone else aside from us? asks Skull.

"I have...had," I correct myself "a family, but they were killed by humans" I say sadly. Spin glares at Skull for asking a sensitive subject, "It's okay, it's okay, you two didn't know." I say before Spin could scold Skull. "We also used to have families," said Spin, pointing at himself and Skull. "but they met the same fate as yours, humans" he finishes. "So we know exactly how you feel Chase" adds Skull. "I-I'm sorry" I say. We sit in silence for a little bit more.

* * *

"So what now?" I ask, "We're gonna continue exploring." answers Skull. So they're gonna leave me...I'm gonna have to go my own way now, I strain not to cry. "O-okay" I answer in a wet voice. Skull cocks his head to one side "What's wrong aren't you coming with us?" he asks. I smile, "O-of course I am!" I answer and run ahead, into another tunnel.

_I'm no longer alone,  
_

_Turns out, I'm not supposed to be alone._

_I'm no longer gonna be staying in dark and quiet caves_

_I'm gonna be in dark, but not quiet caves with my friends._

_I'm no longer gonna have to worry about humans finding me alone_

_Because,_

_Because I got these two guys with me._

* * *

**A.N. Okay, you guessed it. This is another part of Two Best Buds. It's this soon and I'm running out of ideas :(, if you have any ideas, tips on writing, comments, etc., put them in the reviews. Thanks y'all. I appreciate it. X**


	6. Anger and Insanity

Chapter 6: Anger and Insanity

* * *

**Okay, so I decided to do this request, from KingdomLover123123.**

**(::) anyone?**

**Steve: I want**

**No**

**Steve:What? Why?**

**Because I'm saving this for Santa**

**Steve: Awww come on!**

**Oh and Merry Christmas :p**

* * *

I am a Creeper, I hate my life. It was all downhill ever since I was spawned. My family was killed by a human, I would always find myself in a life threatening situation every now and then, I can't think about sensitive stuff when I'm doing nothing. I decided to end this life by exploding, I started to think of my life. Everything, ever since I spawned, ever since everything all went downhill. I started to hiss, then to flash, then to swell. Until something happened. The one thing that prevented me from killing myself, was when Ed stopped me. We became best friends ever since, I found out he also had a horrible life like me, he was a different from other Endermen. His eyes were flecked with red, he wasn't interested in blocks, and he attacks on impulse, no need for him to make eye contact with other. He was treated as a weirdo, an outcast. He didn't belong with them. He had a burning hatred towards humans and never felt pity for them. If he did, well, he said he would jump into an ocean and have tea with the squids. Why he stopped me? I don't know, but I'm guessing it was just something he did without thinking or hesitating. For once, this was the good thing in this life.

Until today, I was exploring the jungle with Ed, until it started to rain and he decided to stay in a tunnel which would lead into a cave. While I continued walking, I saw a house in the trees. Humans. A lot of slimes pushed past me and jumped towards it, clearly they weren't just exploring. They all seemed angry about something, which I ignored until I heard the door open, a cat meowing, the sound of all the slimes dying and saw an arrow flying towards me.

I decided to run, not caring where I went.

I dodged another arrow as I ran deeper into the jungle. That d*mn human found an ocelot and was chasing me right now. The trees lower branches scratched my face and my neck, but since I was being chased by a human who had a cat, I had to endure it. I hate them, humans. They always kill mobs, with no hesitation. They always get the nice and comfortable time while we have to hide. Heck they even use our "drops" as materials for their blocks. The human fired another arrow which almost hit my head. I made a sharp left turn before hitting a tree, hoping to buy myself some time. We Creepers aren't scared of Cats but the reason we run from them is because,

Because they have some special chemical in their fur which makes us explode instantly.

We don't want to explode so early, we only explode when we want to kill humans or if we get extremely happy or angry. Why did Herobrine have to make us this way?! Was the simple, death by Spiders, Zombies and Skeletons too boring?! Did he want something "special"? Unique? Why not kill the humans yourself? I started hissing, flashing white and swelling a bit. Crap, I was going to explode and I had...ten seconds left

_10..._

_Stop thinking about your life_

_9..._

_Calm done_

_8..._

_Think of something else_

_7..._

_Still flashing_

_6..._

_How close is the human?_

_5..._

_HOW CAN I CALM DONE WHEN IM BEING CHASED BY A HUMAN?!_

_4..._

_I got it._

_I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards the human_

_3..._

_He smirked and changed his bow into a diamond sword, it's blue tip about to meet me._

_2..._

_...The human's smirk turned into a scared expression...now it was my turn to smirk._

_1..._

_I exploded. Hurting the human by a lot. I tried, I tried to avenge them. My family, my friends, the other Creepers, the other mobs. But I failed._

_I'm...I'm sorry Ed.  
_

* * *

I watched angrily as the human shakily stood up, his orange cat nowhere to be seen. My best friend sacrificed himself, but the enemy survived. My violet eyes, flecked with red, narrowed. The human slowly stood up, dusting himself off, he picked up his diamond sword and gave it a few test swings. He sighed heavily as the sword broke into two, he threw the broken sword away and turned to go home. Think you're gonna go home without payback for killing my friend eh? Not on my watch. Growling, I threw away the grass block I was holding and teleported towards him. The human turned and his eyes widened in fear as he saw me. (Prepare for the worst battle scene ever to be written)

First thing he tried to do was to run away, but I grabbed his leg and pulled. He tripped, face first. I dragged him toward me, I lifted him by the neck and pinned him to the tree. I snarled at him "Who the hell do you think you are?! Killing everyone and destroying everything?!" but he would only hear something else. I growled, and tightened my grip on his neck. He struggled to get away, but it was futile. I roared in anger and swiped at his chest. The human cried out in pain. Yes, Endermen have clawed hands. Five long, deep and red scratch marks were left on the human. Red liquid flowed from the scratches. I've had it. I threw him on the ground and heard a sickening crack. The human looked up weakly at me, I scowled and drove my claws into his neck. The human was now dead. He then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

I started shaking in rage, they also have one thing that we don't have, the humans could also respawn. I punched the nearest tree in anger, 'Why is life so unfair to me?! First, I'm treated as an outcast to my family, then my only best friend is taken away from me?!' I thought to myself. I looked back to the place where the human died, his items still there. He only had ten hours left to get them before they despawn. (Tell me if I got this wrong, because I think 30 seconds is an hour in Minecraft.) I teleported away, away from this jungle, and away from everything else. It was time to move, if there was one thing I learned, it was to keep on the move because humans would return and they would make sure that they would kill you.

* * *

Now I'm in a forest, chunks and chunks away from everything. It was time to move on, move on from everything that happened, even Creep's death. I sat under a tall oak tree, huddling my knees to my chest. I was told this, by my mom before she threw me out. Because it was the only way to survive. Creep was the only one who cared, the only friend I ever had and now, he's gone. The first tear slipped out before I knew it, and it stung. Whenever I cried, it was the worst pain for me, being out in the rain, falling into a lake, they both seem like nothing because there was a way to shield myself. But grief...I cant shield myself from it, I would keep on making it. I rocked myself gently as I cried. I would forever remember this night, because this was when everything good was taken from me, once again.

* * *

**Yeah I was thinking of posting this a little bit earlier but then I was very busy so I had very little time to make this chapter. But here it is. Any comments, any tips on writing, any PLOT ideas, anything at all, leave it in the reviews. Bai! And a Happy New Year! (::)  
**


	7. Steve, Meet the Wither

Chapter 7: Steve, Meet My Friend, the Wither

* * *

**HELOO I AM BACK WITH A CHAPTER OF THE STORY. And I have a few things to say, **

**1. Thanks for the ideas, I will use them if I can.**

**2. I deleted the old Chapter 7, because I couldn't think of how to continue it. And I hope this newer Chapter 7 will be better.**

**3. School is starting, I will be uploading not as much as before. And I apologize for that.**

**4. Anyone wanna (::) while reading this chapter?**

**5. Italics means no one's POV, only in this chapter.  
**

* * *

_Steve woke up to the bright morning sunlight, streaming through the window. He out of bed and ate some breakfast, which was just some bread and apples. He was about to go out mining when he heard a voice asking_

_"Going somewhere Steve?"_

_Steve turned around and saw a man, who looked exactly like him except for his glowing white eyes without pupils. Herobrine. Steve paused for a bit and said "What do you want?" Herobrine just smiled evilly and replied "Oh nothing, I just wanted to visit you" Steve knew that the Nether god was lying, Herobrine snapped his fingers, Zombie Pigmen appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the doors, preventing Steve from leaving. "That's a lie Herobrine, why have you come?" said Steve, getting annoyed. Herobrine then got some soul sand and placed them in the same position as you would make an iron golem. Next he got three Wither Skeleton Skulls and started placing them on top of the weird structure_

_"Well, I was beginning to think you need to socialize more." he placed the second one_

_"Well, Steve I want you to meet one of my good friends,-" he placed the third and final skull. "-The Wither"_ **(I have a very weird description of the Wither. I am sorry for that)**

_A blue light started to envelope the thing. The structure then started to form into a chest of a skeleton, painted black. Three black skulls then sprouted on top of it. The blue light dispersed into smaller wisps and went into every opening of the entity. The light swirled faster and faster, Steve's eyes suddenly widened. He had a very bad feeling, a very bad one. The light suddenly stopped, and the area around the Wither exploded.  
_

* * *

_Steve was thrown into the wall from the force of the explosion. Herobrine stood in front of him, holding a diamond sword with red energy pulsing in it. "Steve, this is the Wither" the Nether god points at the entity. Steve gets up and runs, the last thing he heard "Go get Steve" ordered Herobrine. The Wither roared and fired a skull.  
_

**Wither's POV**

I breathed once, Master was talking to someone

I breathed twice, that someone gets up and runs

Master turns to me and says "Go get Steve"

I roar and fire a skull at that one, the ground under him explodes and he gets thrown into the air and falls down. I fly (or float which one seems appropriate to you) towards him. This 'Steve' gets up weakly, he seems a bit shaky. Good. I ready another skull, and fire it at him. It explodes near him, throwing him into a nearby tree. I was about to fire another one when Master stops me.

"Wait..." he says.

I growl but obey him. "See Steve, Wither was just playing with you...wasn't he?" Master asks Steve. 'Steve' opens his mouth to say something, but I then hear a "Baaa", my eyes narrowed and looked for the weird sound, it came from a weird four -legged thing, covered in something soft-looking and white. I roar at it and fire a skull. The thing explodes and all that's left of it is a white square, floating and spinning on the ground. I hear a bunch more 'Baaa' sounds. I fire at the direction it came from, and more of those white floating squares are left. Master is still talking to Steve, but Steve gets up and runs again. Master tells me to go after him.

* * *

**Some Random Sheep survivor's POV**

I looked in horror at the remains of my herd and family. The weird black skull thing killed them all. Just because we made a sound.

**Wither's POV**

The human can run, anywhere as far as he can. But he can't hide, wherever he is, **I will find him.**

* * *

**And that's the end of it, I'm sorry if you thought that the other one was better, but I couldn't think of a way to continue it. I suck at battle scenes. Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and this (::).**

** -Toast**


	8. From a Different View

Chapter 8: From a Different View.

* * *

**YEAH I'M BACK DID YOU MISS ME? This idea was from someone special. Here it is, anyone wanna (::), anything you wanna say, put it in the reviews I appreciate it. ANYWAY HERE'S THE CHAPTER ENJOY! Remember chapter 1? #VillagerNews  
**

* * *

'It was boring and stupid being the iron golem' I admit it. It was total pandemonium whenever there was a siege, the Villagers run everywhere, even close to the zombies, they are always scattered. They even hide in houses close to the zombies, and when one of them turns into a zombie...they blame me. Idiots. I punched the cobblestone wall of one of the houses in anger and frustration. There weren't that many perks, you get stared at not in admiration but in curiosity because Villagers are addicted to pumpkins. You get to hit mobs, You get paid emeralds. But other than that it sucked.

* * *

The sun was setting, it was turning night and the Villagers were going into their houses. I walked around the perimeter of the village. So far no signs of zombies, good. I counted all the Villagers, made sure that they were complete. Until I heard the first moans, the zombie limped towards a house I rushed towards it and killed it. I heard more coming and I killed those as well. But then I heard a bunch of zombies trying to break into a house. I rushed there and saw about fifteen zombies. I charged and also got rid of them, the family of Villagers were at the back of the wall, terrified but it disappeared when they saw me. I went around and started noticing more zombies were spawning there were a lot more than usual. I was getting a little bit tired of swinging my arms but I still continued. But then suddenly, I heard a loud roar.

**3rd Person Wither's POV (because I can)**

The Wither swooped down on the Village, firing Wither skulls left and right. Also trying to look for the human, it laid waste to the village. Killing the Villagers, Spiders and Creepers. Basically firing at everything that wasn't undead. The zombies infected almost all the Villagers and the Iron Golem was starting to get swarmed. The Wither stood at the very top of the tower, and looked at the destruction in created, but the human wasn't there. It let out a loud frustrated roar that could be heard for miles.

* * *

_Somewhere in a small wooden hut,_

Steve heard a roar, he shuddered and started gathering his things. The Wither was still looking for him. And he was getting close.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much, and I'm also sorry if the plot was not what you wanted special someone. I have been getting a very bad case of writers block. And I haven't had that much time to write. *gives (::) to everyone* Peace and I am soo so so sorry. Have any plot ideas? Put it in the reviews I really appreciate it. (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Ocelots

Chapter 9: Ocelots...

* * *

**While I'm thinking of how I will write the fourth chapter of Toasteroozies, I'm doing this. It has been a long time, I know but here it is. Have this beautiful (::) and**

**ENJOY**

**P.S. This was inspired by my pet cat while she was in the room. And KingdomLover123123 requested this. And I have no idea why I gave them all names. It seemed so...so right, yet it seems so wrong too.  
**

* * *

The spotted ocelot ran through the jungle forest, a dead chicken in its jaws. It jumped from branch to branch, still not dropping the chicken. It climbed up the tree and jumped to the side of a mountain

**-time skip-**

And finally made its way to a small cave, in went in and saw its mate. She was a little bit smaller than him, but she had a few more spots, was more slender and her coat a lighter color than the male's. She was beautiful to him. She was Kirah, and the male was Junev. Junev purred and rubbed against his mate, Kirah also purred. Junev put the chicken at Kirah's feet. Kirah took it and ate her share, Junev ate whatever she didn't eat. They both slept that night. Peacefully.

**-time skip to a few years later-**

Kirah waited for Junev to come back home, she waited and waited. He never took this long to hunt along with Jiov, her first kitten. He also had jade-eyes just like his mother but he had the hunting skill of his father. And there was Ira, her second kitten. She inherited her father's dark-green eyes and her mother's calmness. Ira was at the entrance of the cave, watching the sun set. Kirah also watched as the mobs spawned, Ira let out a small whining meow for Ira was hungry. Kirah remained silent. Ira had already went to sleep, hungry. And so did Kirah

**-time skip-**

Kirah woke up to the sound of Ira's excited meowing, Ira pawed Kirah's back. Kirah woke up and hissed at Ira, Ira flinched. And a stab of guilt pierced through Kirah as she realized what she had done to her daughter. She went to Ira and meowed a 'sorry for doing that,' Ira just let out a small growl, and Kirah shrunk back. Ira hissed and swiped at Kirah, claws outstretched and narrowly missing Kirah. It was probably the hunger and the absence of Junev along with Jiov that made Ira act like that, thought Kirah. Suddenly Kirah heard someone coming into the cave. Kirah whipped around and saw Junev along with Jiov. But they were different, Junev's fur changed to white with colored tips, Jiov's fur changed to black with a white underbelly and white tips. But Kirah knew it was them, she stood there motionless, but Ira ran towards them.

Kirah still didn't approach them but she found herself slowly doing so. And she soon knew why, another thing came in. It was a lot taller than them, and it wasn't using four legs, it was using two. Kirah slowly backed away, and called for Ira as she did so. Luckily Ira followed her mother. And what puzzled Kirah the most was that...Junev and Jiov weren't doing anything, not trying to protect her and Ira. And it scared Ira.

Then the weird thing held out a fish. Ira's eyes gleamed with interest, she slowly padded towards it. The thing gave her one, and gave her another one and a third one, until her fur changed to look like Jiov's. She went to Junev and Jiov , and sat with them. Silent, and just watching Kirah. And...as if wanting Kirah to join them. Warily, Kirah went to the thing, and looked at it. The thing gave her a fish, and a bunch more, until her fur changed to orange with yellow stripes, and she had a white underbelly. Her eyes still remained jade-green.

* * *

Ira and Joiv waited anxiously for their human to come back from a hunting trip with their father. Their mother was outside, protecting the house from the four-legged, green monsters. Strangely, they always kept away when the monsters would come close. Ira then saw through the window, their human and their father coming back.

* * *

**And there's the one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you liked the names I gave them. It just...came to me though. I have no idea why. I think it's beautiful and it suits them. I'm still thinking of how I will write Toasteroozies okay, the next chapter should be out soon, hopefully. If I'm not to busy...ANYWAY, like this story? Click that favorite button. And anything you wanna say? Put it in the reviews, please try not to be too negative. Bai  
**

**-Toast**

**P.S. KUFHNKHDGNYNHJGNFSKJFH TOAST HAD TOO MANY (::)S TODAY**


End file.
